Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by AlwaysDreamin
Summary: They didn't agree on much, in fact they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time and challenged eachother everyday. But in spite of their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were both secretly crazy for eachother. ON HIATUS AS OF JUNE 13TH,2013
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Just some extra stuff I figured I'd tell the readers…**

**Updates: I will try to update at least once a week, maybe more if I have time.**

**Content: For the first few chapters of this fic, I will be building up characters for the most part and giving background info on the Rose/Scorpius relationship. The romance type stuff won't pick up till about their 5****th**** year.* Rating may change for later chapters.***

**That's about it, so R&R and follow or favourite my story!**_**  
**__First Year_

The three cousins sat together all equally nervous about their first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rose watched as her cousin Dominique nervously smoothed her school skirt and Albus banged the back of his head into the compartment walls in frustration.

BANG  
RUFFLE  
BANG  
RUFFLE  
BANG

"Stop it you two!" She finally cried out. "We're all going to be fine! Just relax." Albus looked into her eyes, his own emerald green ones full of worry. "You don't know that." He said; his voice mirroring the feeling his eyes showed. He then dropped his gaze and Rose got up and sat next to him on the other side of the compartment.  
"Al, I'm sure you won't be in Slytherin." She said, patting his bony hand. "You don't have any qualities that those vile gits do, you'll be fine." Albus nodded and turned towards the window muttering under his breath. Rose took that as a signal for her to leave, so she returned to her seat.

Dominique pulled a bag of hair accessories and a brush from a sparkly silver clutch sitting on the opposite side of her and turned to Rose. "Do you mind?" She asked. Rose rolled her eyes but reluctantly turned her back to her cousin so she could fiddle with her red curls. Whatever relieves her stress. She thought to herself.

Dominique brushed through Rose's hair making it shine while Albus looked desperate to leave. "Rose, stop moving!" Dom ordered as she pinned back her bangs. "Are you done yet?" Rose whined. "Yes. Voila!"

Rose looked at her reflection in her cousin's compact and was bewildered at the results of Dom's work. "What was in that brush?" she demanded. Dom grinned. "Veela hair, Sleakeazy's Hair Potion and a few drops of Amortentia. One of Maman's." She said proudly. Rose stared into the mirror for quite a while at her curls, more pronounced and bouncy cascading down her back and her bangs, straight as a rod pinned to the side of her head with a sparkly pink barrette. "All that in ten minutes? Wow…" she said. Dom nodded. "You can have it if you like. I have another in my trunk." Rose muttered a quick "Thanks" and hugged her cousin before turning around in her seat.

Albus muttered "girls" and layed his head against the wall looking sullen.

Moments later their compartment door was slid open and a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes stood in the doorway. "Hmm…Potter-Weasley pow-wow. Mind if I join you? There are way too many people in my compartment." Albus shrugged and made room for the boy much to Dom and Rose's dislike.

Her father's words still rang in her ears, "Don't get too friendly with him." That wouldn't be a problem. By the looks of it, he was going to be just like his father. Dom leaned to whisper in her ear. "What's the Malfoy kid doing in our compartment?" Rose shrugged. "Beats Me." That moment, Rose made a silent vow never to pay Scorpius Malfoy any mind, no matter the circumstances.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter is The Sorting! I was originally going to include it with this chapter, but decided against it. R&R, and please be nice!

Thanks for Reading,

Bri


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Please review! They are encouraging and a writer with no encouragement=NO STORY . Special thanks to Stromsen for following my story! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!  
**

The one thing Rose didn't like about being a Weasley was that she was always last in line. It also meant she had hardly any patience, making lying on a bed of nails preferable to the Sorting Ceremony.

She didn't pay much attention until Professor Longbottom called "Malfoy, Scorpius". _Well good, this ought to be quick. She thought. _But it was not quick; Scorpius Malfoy was a hatstall.

He sat there for a good ten minutes, the whole time seeming to be in a whispered argument with it. Finally the hat's brim stretched open and it said "Slytherin." Scorpius looked immensely relieved and hopped off the stool and sat down with his applauding housemates. Rose rolled her eyes "Took it long enough." She muttered to Dom. Her cousin bobbed her blonde head and Rose took to staring at the floating candles above them losing all interest once again.

Her trance was broken when "Potter, Albus" was called. She watched as her cousin nervously sauntered to the front of the hall and set the old, beaten hat upon his head and began muttering to it just as Scorpius had done a few moments before. About a minute later Albus' eyes flashed with anger and the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The only noise that followed was Albus grumbling to himself as he sat beside Scorpius at the Slytherin table as he clapped him on the back. Finally, there was a smattering of applause from the other first years then silence again. Even Uncle Neville looked a tad uncomfortable. Rose shook her head violently hoping this was a dream. She swore the old hat was malfunctioning…it had to be…Scorpius; a hatstall, and Albus; a Slytherin? Something was wrong.

But Rose watched as her cousin Louis was placed in Ravenclaw and Dominique in Gryffindor and finally her name was called. Rose walked up to the front and sat on the ancient three-legged stool and jammed the hat over her curls.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" She whispered.

"Ah…yes….another Weasley…I can tell you are a very brave little girl like your parents….but you are also very sneaky, I can tell…"

"Please, not Slytherin…not Slytherin…"

"Not Slytherin, eh?"

"No, please, no…"

"Alright, but you will find yourself in company of many…but you better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to James who seemed to be staring at the last of the first years, a girl named Eliza Whitely who resembled their Aunt Luna with great intensity. When she was placed in Gryffindor, James gave her a high five and made room for her on his other side. "Congrats, Rose, Dom, and Eliza for being sorted into the best house in Hogwarts!" James shouted. All the rest of the Weasley's began high fiving and shouting "Hurrah!"

Rose joined in the festivities, but it didn't feel right. Her favorite cousin and best friend wasn't with them. _"Well this should be interesting….Albus the Slytherin…" She thought to herself. One more obstacle to face._

**A/N: Well there you have it, 2****nd**** chapter! Show me some love, please! Looking for at least 10 reviews! The next chapter skips forward to their 2****nd**** year, I'M EXCITED:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay for Double Updates! Fallere and Stromsten, this update is for you guys! Thank you both for reviewing! This chapter was fun to write, and I'm still waiting for 10 reviews!**

_Second Year_

Quidditch trials were perhaps the longest thing Rose had endured in her life. She was trying out for seeker along with her cousin James; who was only re-trying out for the position.

They had both crushed their opponents and it was time for them to go up against each other.

Rose's stomach did backflips as she waited for the snitch to be released.

They were to be playing with the beaters; Fred Weasley and Ava Wood, whacking bludgers around, and the prospect of falling off her broom from at least 200 feet in the air was enough to make her feel dizzy.

Though she was in Gryffindor, she was still afraid of some things; heights being the worst of them. Yet she felt perfectly fine on a broom as long as she was in control.

Madam Roole released the golden ball at last and her and James rocketed into the air.

She hovered over Ava and kept one eye on her bludger and the other searched for the snitch.

After four minutes of waiting, she finally spotted the golden flutter of wings and so did James. He gave her a "try me" look and they both set off at full speed after the tiny ball.

The snitch rose higher and higher as they chased after it, and finally it was in reaching distance. Rose made a wild grab for it just as Fred's bludger made contact with her wrist.

Rose did a barrel roll in midair and winced in pain. She was sure her wrist was broken, but she had caught the snitch; she had won!

James met her on the ground and chuckled. "Wow. You really wanted that position, huh?"

Rose nodded and made an attempt to smile, but it was lost because of Madam Pomfrey mending her wrist; which hurt like hell.

Moments later Rose's two favorite cousins came running towards her.

"Great job, Rosie!" Dom squealed, hugging her so tight Rose couldn't breathe.

"Dom-need-air." Rose choked out. Dom giggled and muttered sorry and stood next to Al; who was looking like he was expecting someone to yell "Haha! April Fools! Rose doesn't have any Quidditch skill! You were dreaming! " any second.

"Wow." He finally said. "Guess you got Uncle Ron's genes…but you still should keep your wits about you when you play us, Rosie. Scorpius is seeker."

Rose had almost forgot that Al's excuse of a best mate; Malfoy, was on the Slytherin team with her cousin; who had to be the best chaser Hogwarts had ever seen.

She involuntarily clenched her fists in response.

The two boys had become inseparable over the year and a half of school and it annoyed Rose more than her father's table manners.

Whenever she wanted to hang out with Al, Scorpius was always there, following him like a shadow forcing Rose to interact with the git. They did nothing but argue constantly, which upset Al. He couldn't stand his two best mates not getting along. She was surprised he wasn't with Al now.

"Well you tell Malfoy to watch it then." She retorted.

Albus shook his head in disgust and left Rose and Dom staring at his retreating form in disbelief.

"It's okay, Rose. He'll come around. Not everyone can get along." Dom said patting Rose on the shoulder.

"Let's go, Dom" Rose sighed heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"I take it you're not gonna rest until you beat Malfoy's arse in Quidditch, huh."

"You bet." Rose answered as they reached the Fat Lady. Malfoy is going down."

As it happened, the first match of the season was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor; and Rose awoke on the day of the game ready to kick some pureblood butt.

She walked down to breakfast in her Quidditch robes with Dominique who was just as excited as she was.

"Can't wait to see the look on that snake's face when you beat him!" She squealed.

Rose nodded. "Someone should call the _Prophet._" She laughed. "I can see the headline now…"Weasley beats Malfoy in Quidditch"

Dom nodded and the two sat down next to James and Fred who also looked eager to beat their opponents.

"They better watch out for my bat!" Fred exclaimed. "I might just "accidentally" mistake one of their heads for a bludger!"

James nodded. "No Slytherin is a match for a Gryffindor." "What about you, Rose?" He asked turning to face her. "Ready to get down and dirty?" She nodded. "They don't know what they're in for."

As she walked onto the Quidditch pitch with her _Firebolt 22 _in her hands, she knew the Slytherins were going to lose.

It had begun to rain, and the Gryffindor captain; Aaron Finnigan, had made sure they practiced in as many weather conditions as possible and booked the pitch every time the sky looked cloudy.

The Slytherins were speaking in harsh whispers pointing at the dark clouds looking worried.

Rose laughed. They were definitely going down.

Seconds later there was a loud clap of thunder and the rain began pouring from the sky.

Rose saw Albus stomp his foot into the mud in frustration and Scorpius run his free hand nervously through his hair, staring intently at her all the while.

Rose dropped her gaze and felt herself blush. "Stop it, Rose." She commanded herself as she joined her teammates." There's nothing between you."

Aaron Finnigan looked as though Christmas had come early. "The Slytherins haven't had practice in this weather." He whispered gleefully. "Run play eight and there's no way we can lose, got it?" The six of them nodded and he smiled. "Let's kick some Slytherin arse!"

Madam Roole was refereeing and she waved the two teams over.

"Now I want a fair game from you lot, understand?"

There was a lot of head bobbing and "Yes Ma'am's" before she continued.

"Captains, shake hands and mount your brooms, please."

Rose tossed one leg over her broom and looked over at Scorpius; whose face was pale with worry.

He caught her eyes and she looked away, blushing furiously.

"Damn that snake." She muttered. She had no idea what was wrong with her. Blushing? Over a Slytherin? Malfoy? Really? But her thoughts were interrupted when Madam Roole blew her whistle signaling the start of the match.

Rose kicked off hard, zooming into the air, reminding herself to thank her Aunt Ginny for the new broom.

She hovered high in the air across the field from Malfoy trying to see through the rain to find the snitch.

She was so focused; she didn't really know what was going on around her.

She heard the Slytherin commentator; Amy Bletchley's angry words once or twice in the background, and as far as she could tell, they were wiping the floor with the Slytherins.

A few moments after James scored a goal for the eighteenth time, she saw the snitch fluttering its golden wings, flitting around the commentator's box. Scorpius must've been watching her, because he was hot on her tail when she took off.

The snitch decided to play hard to get and dove down, and Rose quickly and gracefully plummeted down after it. She and Scorpius were neck-and-neck when the snitch came within reach, but Rose managed to snatch it out of the air, pulling up at the last moment.

The Gryffindor spectators erupted into cheers and her teammates swarmed her, shouting and cheering with the crowd. Yet Amy Bletchley's voice rose above it all.

"300-150 to Gryffindor. Really, Malfoy? You let that weasel beat you?"

Everybody froze, and Rose had half a mind to run right into her and see if she had the nerve to call her "weasel" again, but she didn't have too. Scorpius flew into the commentator's box looking enraged and began arguing with the girl inside.

Moments later the two returned to the ground and Al ran over to his best mate looking concerned.

"What did you do that for, mate?"

Scorpius shrugged. "She insulted me as much as she did your cousin."

For a moment his eyes caught hers and somewhere deep down, she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with he himself being insulted…

**A/N: SO there you have it, 2****nd**** year. Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!**

**Thanks,**

**Bri **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter! Special thanks to Stromsten and darkdimensiondreamer for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that JK Rowling created; I only own the story line.**

_Third Year_

Ever since that awkward situation at the Quidditch Pitch the previous year, Rose felt extremely uncomfortable around Scorpius; which was very unfortunate, seeing that he seemed to be in almost all of her lessons.

He was in her Potions class, Arithmancy, Defense against the dark arts and transfiguration leaving her only two classes to be at peace. And when Rose was uncomfortable, she was ornery.

She snapped at people more, and paid less attention in the lessons she shared with Malfoy. Finally, Albus decided to interfere when she was chopping slugs like nobody's business in potions.

"Rose, what's gotten into you lately? You've been acting like you're at war with something!"

Rose glared at Albus and heaved a huffy sigh causing Scorpius to look up from his cauldron to listen.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention away from her potion," Sometimes it feels like it, Al. Sometimes it feels like it."

Al shrugged and Scorpius smirked, shaking his head.

Truth be told, Rose was at war with something. She was at war with her own feelings.

Whenever Scorpius was around her, her heart hammered; threatening to beat out of her chest, and at the same time she was flooded with anger; anger towards herself for being so stupid and at him for even daring to look her way.

Rose had time and time again considered telling one of her cousins how she felt; and she needed it, really badly, but she quickly talked herself out of it every time. But she decided that she had to tell SOMEONE, and she knew exactly who to speak to.

After dinner that night, Rose hurried off to Hagrid's hut to talk to him about her current situation.

Panting from running all the way there, Rose banged on the large oak door of the 30-some year old cabin and took a deep breath.

Fang the boarhound bounded over to the door and began clawing at it with his lion-sized paws.

Rose could hear Hagrid yelling inside. "Oh shu' up ya' lug! NO need ter get riled up!"

Within minutes, the friendly half-giant was standing in the large doorway grinning ear to ear.

"Rosie! I was beginning ter wonder when ya'd visit me!"

Rose gave an uneasy smile and cleared her throat. "Hagrid, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a…er…situation I'm in at the moment."

Hagrid chuckled. "Of course! I jus' put tha kettle on; tea'll be ready in a mo'."

Rose murmured a quick "thanks" and stepped in to Hagrid's home and sat on one of the overly large, mismatched dining chairs. Hagrid took one across from her and set his enormous hands on the table causing it to shake. "So, wha's this ya' want ter talk abou'?"

Rose felt a light blush grace her face as she spoke. "Well, you see Hagrid…..I…erm….was wondering….how well do you know Scorpius Malfoy?"

Hagrid's eyebrows raised up into his hairline. "Wha' exac'ly do ya' wan' ter know?"

Rose heaved a frustrated sigh and told him everything from blushing at the pitch last year to what she may or may not feel for a particular third year Slytherin.

Hagrid sat up straight when she finished her confessing and looked her in the eyes. "Rosie, if yer askin' my opinion, he's a grea' bloke, but if yer askin' me wha' ter feel; now ya've got ter ask yerself tha' one."

Rose wrinkled her nose, annoyed that she was even considering the fact that she may fancy Malfoy. She made her mind up right then and there; she didn't and never would fancy Malfoy. It was practically treason to even think of it. "Thanks for listening, Hagrid. I really appreciate it. And if you could keep this between us, I mean…I don't really want my family to send me to St. Mungo's Mental Ward."

Hagrid nodded. "Course, now ya' better be leavin'."

Rose stood up and exited the cozy dwelling and began her long trek back to Gryffindor Tower. "There's no way…" She mumbled. "No way in Merlin's magic treasure chest that I, a Weasley, could fancy a Malfoy."

_The next day…_

Scorpius stared unblinkingly across the room, not even bothering to pay attention to the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Drake. It frustrated him that he attracted the attention of so many girls, but he couldn't attract _her's. _At least not in the way that he wanted to. His father had told him many years ago that a Malfoy always knows what he wants, and there's nothing to stop him from getting it. Well, Scorpius knew what he wanted, alright. He wanted Rose Weasley, and ironically it was her who was keeping him from getting what he wanted.

She hated Scorpius with every fiber of her being, and she made that very clear nearly every day. Whenever they were forced into the same room, she either left or kept to herself refusing to interact with him. And if they did interact…well you better hope you're not there. They screamed at each other and attempted to hex each other into oblivion, Rose's Cousin Al being the main victim of all the misfires. And nothing bothered Al more than their constant bickering. He hated that his two best mates couldn't get along and tried time and time again to get them to be civil, failing miserably every time.

Rose turned around in her seat, sensing his gaze, her face burning with anger when they made eye contact. He gave her his signature smirk and she glared at him and went back to her business.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but make her squirm. He lived for it. Scorpius sat there, immersed in thought staring at Rose Weasley's bouncy red curls when suddenly, he had an idea. He was going to push his limits, test his luck, and just give her hell in general. When the dismissal chimes rang, Scorpius jogged over to her and rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Hey Red, whatcha' up to?" Rose gave him another death glare and tried to shake his elbow off. "Get off me, Malfoy." She growled. Scorpius pretended to contemplate her order. "I don't think that's possible, Red." Rose stopped walking and turned to face him. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, if you do not leave me alone, I will hex your nether regions off." She hissed. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." Rose took a step closer to him and pointed her wand in his face, practically shaking with rage. " .Alone." She growled, punctuating each word with a jab in his chest. Scorpius stepped back a bit and she turned and ran down the hallway leaving him to wonder what exactly went on. A few minutes later, he walked in the direction of his double Divination with the Ravenclaws and shook his head and laughed. She was so easy to bother.

_After dinner….._

"That sodding prick!" Rose exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "He acts like it's his job do make my life a living hell!"

Dom sighed. "Well, you do make it easy for him." Rose turned on the spot to face her cousin. "Oh really? And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

Dominique looked at Rose like the answer should be self-evident. "You sink to his level, you react way too easily, and you let him get inside your head, Rose!"

Rose sighed and flopped down on her bed. " I really hate that kid." Dom shook her head. That's what she thought. But it was quite easy for anyone to see, that Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were in love and they didn't know it.

**A/N: There you have it, third year. Like It? Hate It? Please tell me!**

**Thanks,**

**Bri **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoa, it sure has been awhile! So sorry for the 3 week wait on this, I've been super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…everything else is J.K. Rowling's .**

_Fourth Year_

Rose sat down in her usual spot between Dom and Roxanne at the Gryffindor table for breakfast amidst the usual Potter-Weasley chaos that ensued around the holiday. As usual, Roxanne, Fred and James were speaking in whispers about what Rose assumed was their annual Christmas prank.

"Whatever it is you three are planning, I hope it's not too elaborate, because I have been asked to inform Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina if it gets you in too much trouble."

Rose's older cousins turned their attention to her, all looking slightly annoyed with her.

"Aw, come on Rosie!" James whined. "This is the best one yet! You can't ruin it!"

Rose pretended to contemplate his request, but decided against it. "Yeah, I think I can." She said, grinning at James, which just bothered him further. Fred, however, had the nerve to look a tad bit worried.

"Rose, you know we wouldn't do anything to rash." Roxanne said trying her best to look innocent. "It's really perfectly f-" She was cut off by a loud clap of thunder that filled the Great Hall silencing all the chattering students.

Rose and the whole of the Great Hall turned their attention to the ceiling, which was reflecting the snowy weather outside, except for the span of it that was above the Slytherin table; it looked like a hail storm coming on up there.

Another clap of thunder sounded and lightning flashed above them and rain started pouring over the whole of the Slytherin table.

"Oh, this is what you call perfectly fine? Really? You guys could be suspended!" Rose shouted, glaring at her three cousins, Fred and James especially. The latter rolled his eyes at her. "Rosie, come on. Nobody is gonna know it was u-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley! In my office, NOW!"

Rose smirked at him. "I guess Headmistress does in fact know who it is, James. Looks like I won't have to write to your Mum after all."

James, Fred and Roxanne left the table and were immediately ushered away by Headmistress McGonagall right as Albus and Scorpius made their way to the Gryffindor table with clouds following them overhead.

"Oh, James is so dead!" Albus shouted. "DEAD!" Rose nodded. "Your Mum is going to hand his arse to him on a silver platter when she finds out." Scorpius chuckled at her statement and she seemed to notice him for the first time, and she couldn't help but staring. His shirt was so drenched that it clung to his body revealing defined abs that she had never seen on a fifteen year old before, and with his hair being so wet, random curls began appearing out of nowhere, and in the four, almost five years she had known him, she had never noticed either of those things. _Maybe it's because you haven't been paying attention to him. You don't like him, remember? _Said a small voice in her head. "Shut up!" She said aloud, startling both of the boys standing in front of her. She glanced at Scorpius again and he had stepped back a few centimeters and he seemed to be studying her, his right hand gripping the wand in his back pocket. She felt the famous Weasley blush grace her face. "Erm…sorry…just…um…never mind." And Rose ran from the Great Hall leaving Scorpius and Albus completely flustered. "Weasley Women…" Al muttered. "Come on, Scorp, let's go find Hugo. He'll know how to fix this."

"I'm sorry, guys. Can't help you. That charm lasts twenty-four hours." Hugo said giving the two drenched fourth years in front of him a sad smile. "Those clouds won't stop following you till ten a.m. tomorrow." Al groaned and rolled his eyes. "Leave it to James to ruin my day." Scorpius shrugged. "He's only ruining it if you let him ruin it, mate. Come on. I for one am going to make the most of it." Albus followed Scorpius out of the Gryffindor common room and in search of an adventure.

Rose was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a tapping noise coming from the window behind Dom's bed. She pulled herself up off the floor where she had been sitting and reading _"Which Broom?" _ and walked over to her cousin's bedside and saw the familiar misty grey eyes of her father's barn owl, Moody, staring at her expectantly, a letter addressed to her tied to his ankle. No sooner had she opened the window a crack did Moody fly right in and perch himself on her trunk looking annoyed with her for taking so long. "Sorry, Moody. What do you have for me?" She asked, digging around under her bed for a bag of owl treats. Rose sat up and handed the owl a pellet and untied the letter to find her father's familiar scrawl before her.

Rosie,

Sorry to send this so late, but I figured I'd better tell you before I forgot and your Mum went mad over it. Your mother and I will be vacationing alone this holiday, so I've arranged for you and Hugo to stay at Aunt Ginny's. Now I'm sorry to say it, but we had no other choice. Please mind yourself, though, as it is to my understanding that Scorpius Malfoy will also be staying at the Potter's. Good luck to you.

Happy Christmas,

Dad

"Stupid unreliable family." She muttered, tossing Moody another owl treat. "Great. Now I have to spend my Christmas with the biggest prat alive…oh joy."

**Alright, so there you go. It's not exactly a long chapter, but I promise more to come! The next few chapters are some of my favorites so far! Please review!**

~Bri


	6. Author's NOte

**Thanks to all of you guys so much for reading this story! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update in a long time, but the next 5 chapters are all written, I just have to finish typing them up. Once again, thank you so much! I love reading all of your comments! Special thanks to **_**Parvarti48 **_**for leaving me all those helpful reviews**** If you have any further comments, questions, suggestions, anything at all, I would love it if you messaged me!**

**See you guys soon!**

**~Bri**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys**** I hope it's worth it!**

"Hey, Scorpius-Mate-Wait a minute!" Albus called, stopping to catch his breath. "Whe-Where are we going?" He coughed, clutching his sides.

"You're really out of shape, you know." Scorpius joked, stopping in mid-run to wait for his best friend. In no world would Albus Potter be considered "out of shape". What weight he did have was practically all muscle, other than that, he was a bean pole with cat-like reflexes.

"If I wasn't so winded, I'd knock your block off Malfoy!"

Scorpius laughed. "Oh, calm down, Potter, we're burning daylight!"

Al took one last deep breath and started sprinting down the East Corridor after Scorpius.

"Hey, what's down here anyway?" Al asked, matching pace with the lanky blonde.

"Oh, you'll see." He answered, his grey eyes flashing mischievously.

The two fourth years came to a stop in front of a curious painting at the end of the hall, where everyone in the piece was covered head-to-toe in ears and eyes.

"Bloody hell, that thing's creepy." Al mumbled, stepping a few feet to the side. All the eyes followed him and he jumped ten feet backwards. "You brought me all the way down here to see some freak show painting? Seriously? This is your plan?" Al asked, still backing away from the many eyed figures. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No, mate, it's what's behind it." He said simply. Scorpius stepped forward and poked a large clear blue eye smack dag in the middle of the painting. Al scoffed. "What's that supposed to do, huh? An-Merlin's Beard." The eye got bigger and bigger, filling the frame in front of them. Scorpius glanced over at Albus. "You might want to move." He whispered. And move he did. The sea foam colored eyeball got puffy and bloodshot looking, narrowing into a slit, seeming to glower at the boys. And in a split second, the painting poured tears over them, revealing a porthole-like door where the iris used to be. "Oh, when I get dry again-" "Oh, save it Potter, you'll be dry by tomorrow, remember? Ten o' clock?" Scorpius said, silencing his friend. The two Slytherins hurried through the porthole into a pitch black room, the door melting into the wall behind them.

"Oh great Scorpius! Lookit you've done. We're all alone in a dark room in Merlin knows where-"

"Oh, quit your grumbling, Al! This place is the best room to suit our purposes."

"And what are our purposes, exactly?" Al asked, attempting in vain to temporarily dry his tie.

"Fun." He stated simply. "And you know what I do for fun?"

"Yeah. Annoy Rose till steam pours out of her ears."

"Uh-oh, yeah. But you know what beats that?"

"Hmmm….I dunno mate. What?"

"Spying. And this is the perfect spot to do it."

Al sighed quite audibly and slumped down onto the floor. "In a dark room with no windows? Yeah. Try again."

"Fine. Don't believe me, then. Guess I'll just have fun on my own while you sit in the corner like a big lonely baby."

Albus groaned. "Alright, out with it. Show me."

Scorpius grinned mischievously and walked to the back wall and tapped it thrice with his wand. "Show me Professor McGonagall!"

Suddenly, the room came to life. The walls seemed to transfigure into glistening sheets of glass and blinding light filled the room as they whizzed through the castle at top speed into the Headmistress' office. Scorpius settled into a blue chintz armchair that had materialized in the time it took Albus to make sense of what was going on, another one appearing beside Malfoy's at the tap of a wand.

"Come on Al, let's enjoy the show."

Albus cautiously made his way to the chair, still in awe of what Scorpius had discovered. "We didn't move, did we." It wasn't phrased as a question.

Scorpius shook his head. "We didn't move, so to speak, but the screen did." He gestured to the wall before them currently broadcasting Minerva McGonagall writing lengthy letters addressed to Ginny Potter and Angelina Weasley. "Sweet." Albus mumbled. Scorpius leaned into the screen and laughed. "Whoa, mate, check that out! Your brother is as good as dead." Al squinted to read some of the Headmistress' scrawling and grinned impishly. "Whew, he'll be working that off till he's thirty." Al decided he was definitely ready to try this out for himself. "Speak of the devil-"He pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the glass wall once "- Show me James Potter!"

Their screen morphed again to give the pair a great view of Al's brother snogging Eliza Whitley in the Room of Requirement.

"Ugh, why James, why? That poor girl!" Al groaned, covering his eyes with a purple cushion from his chair. Scorpius gave a low whistle. "Isn't she that quiet girl in our year from potions- in Gryffindor- name's Emily, isn't it?" Albus shook his head. "Eliza, and she never _talks _to my brother, let alone snogs him." Scorpius laughed. "Real charmer, your brother. Change of scenery?"

"Please."

Scorpius reached out and tapped the wall. "Now here's where the real fun begins-"He flashed a sly grin at Al "- Show me Rose Weasley!"

The location shifted again and they now sat above the tub in the girl's bathroom. When the screen became clear, they heard someone- Rose to be specific- scream and a sloshing noise. "Are we in the girl's loo?" Albus asked, totally dumbfounded.

"Al? Is that- Oh MY GOD! You and Malfoy are in the Looking Glass! I cannot believe you!"

Scorpius glanced at Albus frantically. " She can see us- The charm lifts in bathrooms- She-"

"-When you get out of there, so help me Malfoy, I will hex you into next Friday!"

A piercing cry filled the room as a mosaic of a phoenix on the wall tried to alert Rose to the boys. "Peeping Tom! Peeping-"

"Oh, stuff it! I know!" Rose shrieked, silencing the bird. "I can't believe you came to spy on me! You inconceivable prat, you- UGH! I can't even think!"

There was a rustling noise in the background as Rose scrambled for her wand. When she reached it, she came into view and pointed it at them.

"Reducto!"

The floor transfigured into a whirlpool of foamy water as they were sucked out of the room, landing in the tub where Rose had previously been bathing, but now stood at the edge of the pool; one hand clutching her wand, the other, the neck of her robe.

"What is it with us getting wet all day?" Al griped, clambering out of the bath onto the stone floor. "Hey! We didn't get rained on in there." He said suddenly, noticing it for the first time. "Yeah- if we would've fogged up like a mirror after a shower. " Scorpius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It has a counter-charm for those types of things." He finished, staggering out of the pool.

"You two are so dead. Nobody is supposed to use the Looking Glass to spy on people BATHING!" Rose hissed.

"Look, Red, we didn't know you were bathing, we were just spying in general-Wait a minute. How do you know about the Looking Glass anyway?"

Rose blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. "That isn't important. Now go. This is the girl's loo, if you haven't noticed." Scorpius shrugged. "If you say so, Red." And he and Albus were gone.

"-And they fell into the bathtub! That Malfoy- UGH! I hate his guts! And get this- I have to spend ALL HOLIDAY with that pile of pickled frog livers!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up. What do you mean _you _have to spend all holiday with him?" Dom asked, sitting up from her position on the floor. "I thought he was Uncle Harry's problem."

Rose huffed. "Well up until this morning, so did I. But my Dad owled me after lunch saying that he and my Mum were going on holiday alone this year and Hugo and I were to be staying at Uncle Harry's."

Her cousin patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. "I'm so, so sorry, Rosie. My deepest respects."

Rose chuckled. "Stop it, this is serious!"

Dom giggled. "Yeah, about as serious as it gets."

"It really is, now stop this!"

Dominique saluted her. "Of course, my Queen. It is terrible that you will have to spend the holiday with a really hot, yet still really annoying guy that is obviously into you. So ,so sorry madam, I really am."

Rose stopped laughing immediately. " I told you that he isn't 'into me', Dom. He's a prick and must be destroyed."

Dom sighed. "Okay, if you say so. But don't pretend that you weren't checking him out this morning. In fact, I'm not even going to deny that I was, too. The Headmistress really should make those shirts less see-through in case something like that ever happens again, right, Rose?"

She stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "His abs do not erase the fact that he was spying on me in the loo, though."

Dom grinned impishly. "So you admit he has nice abs?"

"Ugh! DOMINIQUE CELESTE WEASLEY, YOU ARE THE DEVIL!"

Rose sat that night, pillows strewn about the dorm she shared with Dom, Eliza Whitley, Teresa Falkins and Hestia Vreeland from the massive pillow fight she and her cousin had started, which their dorm mates had all joined in on as they returned from dinner. She lay awake wondering about how her holiday would turn out, since she didn't know what to make of Scorpius Malfoy. Friend or Foe? To fall in Love or to fall in Hate? She mentally kicked herself for even having to question herself about this; it was all a matter of family loyalty, wasn't it? It had to be that simple. She couldn't possibly fancy him, she had to remain loyal to her parents, and Scorpius had to be an enemy. _But aren't you being disloyal to Al by refusing to give his best friend a chance? _No! Rose shoved the thought from her head. Now was not the time to be meditating on such things, she had to get some sleep. It would all be sorted out when he insulted her tomorrow, or shoved her into a wall or hit her with a snowball. Her mind would make itself up.

But as she drifted off, she didn't know that it already had.


End file.
